


The Cell

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, female omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds herself trapped and soon discovers that her bladder is only going to make matters worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cell

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little request I did for someone, because I can never resist a little Avengers omorashi. Hope you like it!  
> 

Natasha Romanov came to in a crude cell, with only vague recollections of how she had ended up there. A mission gone wrong, of course, but the details were fuzzy because that was how it always went when you got snuck up on and knocked out. And it wasn't as if she were being careless; she was never careless, but somehow, someone had gotten the better of her, and now she was locked up with no idea how to escape and no idea who had put her in here.

That had been the whole point of her investigation, to figure out who was behind some of the unusual happenings lately, but whoever it was had found her before she had found them, obviously. Her weapons were gone, and she could not see any options for escape at present.

All she could do was sit back and wait, either for one of her teammates to come and find her, or for her captor to reveal themselves so that she could find something through them that might lead to her escape. But until then, she could only be patient, which was never something that she was very good at in the first place. She was even worse at it in situations like this, where she actually had nothing to do but wait, and that was not even factoring in certain other problems.

She had awoken to discover that her bladder, previously not an issue, had grown quite full while she was out, and was now making itself known to her. Just her luck that, on top of being captured, she would find herself growing desperate to pee. It had been a long time since she had even come close to feeling like this on a mission, and she wondered why it had even happened this time. Maybe she was unconscious for longer than she had thought. There was no natural light in the room, so she had no idea what time it could even be.

She groaned softly, sitting up and trying to ignore the light pangs in her bladder that resulted. There was no telling how long of a wait she had in store, but she told herself that she was strong enough to withstand anything. No matter how long she had to wait, she was trained for endurance. She could make it, no problem.

But already, that was starting to feel like a hollow statement. She shifted where she sat, already wincing in pain. She was a bit more full than she had realized, and the dull ache in her bladder was steadily growing. It wouldn't be long before she would not be able to sit still at all, and she dreaded to think of what would come after that. Would she even be able to fight in that condition, should she need to? She certainly hoped that she would be, or else she could end up a lot worse than just captured.

Natasha tried to take her mind off of things by trying to remember if she had noticed anything amiss before being knocked unconscious. It was rare that anyone ever got the drop on her, but she could not recall hearing someone approach. Either she had let her guard down too much or this person was a serious threat; maybe both, but she couldn't figure that out or do any investigating until she was out of this cell, and thinking of that only reminded her of the predicament as a whole.

Which meant she was back to thinking about it and back to being reminded of just how desperate her situation was quickly becoming. She clenched her fists, hissing quietly and rocking back and forth. None of this was really helping, but she didn't know of anything else to do that wouldn't completely rob her of her dignity. Still, one of her fists was tightly pressed into her lap before she even realized what she was doing, and once she noticed that she had done this, she hesitated for just a second before removing it.

How was she going to get out of this in her current condition? A quick and easy escape would be the only thing that would work, but for that to happen, she would have to be alone, and she still could not find a single way to break out on her own. As long as she was alone, she was trapped here.

She found that sitting only increased the pressure on her already overfull bladder, and so she stood, hoping that this would help. It did, but only for a moment, and then she was squirming again, tapping her foot. Again, she clenched her fist, beating one against her thigh rhythmically. Her bladder ached for a relief that she knew she could not afford to give it just yet, but the idea was so very tempting.

Natasha crossed her legs once, bending her knees and bouncing on them rapidly, before uncrossing them. She repeated the process a few times, finding that that helped relieve the pressure quite a bit, but the pressure was steadily growing, and soon those small actions hardly did anything. If she were going to keep up, she would have to increase things, but again, she didn't want to surrender so much of her dignity.

And yet there was no one around to see her if she did. At this point, she was only denying herself out of personal pride, and that would do her no good if she ended up losing control in the long run. As long as nobody else saw her doing this, it would be okay if it prevented something like that. A few minutes of private shame would be nothing in comparison to something like that.

So she crossed her legs tight and jammed a hand between her legs, grabbing herself and bouncing rapidly on her knees. She bit her lip and groaned out loud, sure that there was no one around to here her. It was getting too risky for her, she was almost at her limit, and now that she had allowed herself to do this, she didn't know if she would be able to stop, not even if she needed to fight. Perhaps allowing her brief lapse in shame had been a mistake after all.

Whatever the case, she was stuck like this and she was going to wet herself much sooner than she could have predicted if she didn't so something about it, and so she decided to throw caution and shame to the wind entirely. She was so desperate that she was fully willing to pull down her pants and squat in the corner of her cell, and she was prepared to do just that when she heard a loud blast and a hole was blown through the wall opposite her cell.

The shock from that nearly did her in, and she only barely managed to hang on as none other than Iron Man landed just outside of her cell. Her face flushed as she realized she was still in a rather compromising pose, but there was nothing she could do to get out of it; there was nothing she could do at all, for even though she had managed to hang on when being startled like that, she was still at her very breaking point, and just as the face plate of his mask flipped up to reveal Tony's confused expression, she lost it.

She moaned as she felt a strong spurt of liquid break free, flooding her pants as relief washed over her. Her pants were dark enough that they would have concealed it, but there was nothing to hide the obvious way she was posed or the look of humiliation on her face, or the sound of liquid hitting the floor. The cell was quiet save for that sound, and so the splashing echoed around them as a puddle formed at her feet.

It seemed to go on forever, her wetting herself in front of one of her teammates, but finally, her stream trickled to a stop and silence once again the room grew silent. She and Tony stared each other down for a moment, neither one really knowing what to say in this sort of situation.

Finally, he broke the silence. “Feel better?” he asked, smirking at her.

“Shut the hell up,” she replied, trying to mask her humiliation. Of all people to catch her doing something like that! Anyone else would have been preferable to him, she was sure of it. “You gonna get me out of here, or what?”

“Seriously, I was prepared for just about anything when I busted you out of here, but I wasn't expecting something like that,” he continued, as if he hadn't heard her. “Did I keep you waiting a little too long?” He blasted away some of the bars in her cell, allowing her freedom.

“I thought I told you to shut up about that,” she said, glaring at him.

“And what's in it for me if I do?” he replied smugly, his smirk only growing.

“It'll save you the trouble of having me kick your ass,” she said, her glare fading into a much-too-sweet smile for this situation. And it worked, his smirk vanishing, replaced by an uneasy expression that proved that, though she was without weapons and soaked in her own urine, and he was protected by advanced armor of his own creation, she had intimidated him.

“Fair enough,” he said at last.


End file.
